Family (A FNaF Fanfiction)
by A. F. Naturality
Summary: Six-year-old Nala has just been through a traumatic event. She collapses in front of her favorite restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. She and the original four animatronics go through life drabbles as the four take her in. Though life seems normal, some dark things begin to happen.
1. Chapter 1

1

I ran. I ran as fast I possibly could to get away. No matter what, I would push myself forward. Red stained my arms, making them feel sticky and stiff. Heavy pants escaped my mouth, my lungs burning from exhaustion. My little legs were beginning to give out. I tripped and fell, too tired to get up. I looked up, though my vision was blurred.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

I felt a smile play across my lips as I recognized the sign to my favorite place besides home- which doesn't exist anymore, so I guess this became my favorite. As black began to take my sight, the last thing I saw was a blurred, red figure.

…

"Is she awake?" a voice asked. It sounded like a female and seemed sweet.

"Not yet, Chica. She'll wake soon," another said. This one was deep. Like a public speaker- filled with courage and confidence.

"I wonder what her name is… Oh, I'm so excited!" Chica whispered happily.

"I wonder if she likes music?" a different voice said. This one sounded like an adolescent boy, cracking and switching pitches.

"You two are so curious," another voice said. This one was deeper and sounded like a pirate. I stirred, lightly groaning. I felt bandages on my arms and what seemed to be a mattress underneath me felt soft. I opened my eyes to see four people. Their attention was immediately set on me.

"She's awake!" the girl said excitedly. She seemed to be Chica- the only female of the four. Her hair was cut short and her eyes were a soft violet. She wore a short, yellow dress with a white bib that said _Let's Eat!_

"Ah, hello, lass," the tallest one said. He had long, red hair that went every-which-way and soft golden eyes- well, _eye_ since one was covered by a black eyepatch. He had a tattered outfit and long coat with gold trim. His voice matched the pirate-like one. "My name is Foxy. I'm the one who found you."

That's why the red hair seemed so familiar to me.

"I'm Chica," the girl introduced herself with a kind smile.

"I'm Bonnie!" a boy said. He had a purple vest with a red bowtie. His hair- also purple- went down to his shoulders and thick black glasses were placed on his freckled face. His green eyes shined in delight. His voice matched the adolescent one.

"I'm Freddy," the last one said. He had an outfit similar to Bonnie's yet the colors were vastly different. His bowtie was black and his outfit was brown. His short, brown hair curled around his face. His blue eyes showed a look of concern.

"H-Hello," I stammered, my voice small- especially since I had just ran quite a few miles away from the house I used to live in.

"Freddy, get the gal some water for her throat," Foxy ordered. He nodded and left down a hall. Foxy looked back towards me.

"Lass… Do you have any family at all?" he asked. I shook my head.

"P-Parents… Dead…" I rasped. He frowned, obviously not liking the answer. As things were piecing themselves together in my head, I realized something. "A-Aren't… you all… a-anim… anima… robots…?"

"Animatronics?" Bonnie chuckled, "Why yes, but we can turn into flesh and bones after hours."

"Oh…" I said, still a bit confused. Freddy soon came back in with a glass of water. He handed me the glass and I drank slowly, each sip hurting as I swallowed. I rubbed my neck and grimaced.

"Hm…" Foxy said, thinking through something, "Freddy. Follow me."

Freddy nodded and followed him, their whispers fading as they walked down a hallway.

"So… What's _your_ name?" Chica asked.

"N-Nala," I responded.

"Awe! That's adorable," she gleamed. I giggled softly. I took a few more sips and yawned.

"Go ahead and rest, Nala. You've probably just been through alot," Bonnie said. I nodded and handed him my cup. I lied down and fell asleep.

…

I awoke in a strange room. It was much different than the one before. The walls were purple and the shelfs had various dolls. I shivered, obviously terrified of them. Dolls always gave me the creeps. The door squeaked open and I could see a violet eye look in. Realizing I had awaken, Chica's head popped in.

"How you doing so far, Nala?" she asked.

"G-Good. Just… those dolls. They freak me out," I said, hesitantly looking at them.

"C'mon," Chica said, opening the door a little for me. I got up, my legs still a little sore. I limped out the door, Chica helping me towards the living room. Three familiar heads turned to look at us. Bonnie smiled widely.

"Sleep well?" I nodded. I slowly limped up to the couch, Chica helping me up. She sat next to me.

"So, lass…" Foxy began, "You don't have anywhere to go because your parents passed. How so?"

"Tall man… k-killed them," was all I said, shaking from the memory. They all looked at each other, worry plastered on every one of their faces.

"Alright…" Foxy said, stroking his stubbled chin, "I've talked with Freddy and we've decided you can stay."

I gasped and smiled.

"This is a first for us. We've never taken a child in like this before," Freddy explained, "So, I apologize in further notice if we seem a little inexperienced."

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard. I mean, we deal with kids every day, right?" Chica said.

"Right, but this is a bit different. Nala is our responsibility until she's older," Freddy told her. Chica looked at the clock.

"We'd better show Nala around before it's time," she said. Foxy nodded and got up. He led me out to his opened the purple, starry curtains to reveal a large dining room. Party hats were somewhat neatly placed, some crumpled up. The stage had cardboard balloons on a white-ish background. There were purple curtains with golden ties to hold them open. A red, snake-like guitar sat at the far left, a microphone in the center, and a table with a pink cupcake on the right.

I turned my attention to a door that read:

 **Employees Only**

"Now, lass, that isn't a place for you alright?" Foxy asked. I nodded and continued examining. I spotted two halls. I wondered where they led to.

"Where do they go?" I asked Foxy.

"To an office. You aren't allowed there either," he responded, "We'll show you more later tonight, okay?"

I nodded as he led me back inside the living room.

"Chica, please go fetch the young gal some food. Bonnie, find entertainment. And Freddy, keep an eye on her while I check everything outside," Foxy ordered. Everyone dispersed besides Freddy and I.

"So, Nala," he began, "Do you like it here?"

"Yeah!" I said, my voice obviously sounding better than before. My throat still throbbed when I swallowed, though. "This was my favorite place to eat, actually."

"That's cool," Freddy smiled. Nala noticed he didn't have a top hat on- like before.

"Where's your hat?" she asked. He pointed to the table behind her where it was sitting.

"Don't want hat head before the show," he chuckled. Soon, Bonnie came back with a few plushies that replicated each of them and a couple books. I noticed a golden one that looked like Freddy.

"Not that one, Bonnie," Freddy said sternly. He had noticed it, too.

"Sorry," Bonnie said, putting everything else down. He took the plush back. Chica came in with a basket full of fruit and few sandwiches.

"Here's some food to last you through the day!" she smiled. She set the basket down then set down a pack of water bottles.

"Time, everyone," Foxy said, opening the door.

"Foxy will check on you when he can, Nala. We'll be back around eight o'clock," Freddy said, being the last to walk out. I waved goodbye to them and gave Foxy a hug before he left. I sat on the couch and waited for my new family to return.

 **A/N: Hello! So, this is a reboot of my original** **fan fiction on both Quotev and Wattpad! I hope you all enjoy. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

2

I tried reading through the books Bonnie left for me, but they were difficult to read. I kept the plushies close by. Eventually, an hour went by and I had to go to the bathroom. I used a stool to reach the light and to reach the toilet. Once I was done, I washed up and went back to the living room. Most of the food was gone and all of the books were read. I looked up at the time.

 _2 : 00 pm_

I sighed and sat back on the couch, surrounded by my plush friends. I still had six hours to go. I sat there for about half an hour then got up, deciding to explore and examine the area. The furniture was soft browns on a dark carpeted floor- the couch having a black blanket on the top and the two armchairs having black throw pillows. There was a small television mounted up on the white walls. The coffee table and DVD case were made of mahogany wood. The door, I noted, seemed a bit more ornate and clean compared to the last time I saw it. Then again, I never looked at the details before.

I went down the hallway and looked at each of their doors. Chica's was a soft yellow with her name engraved in pretty lettering on it, Bonnie's was purple with bold lettering, Freddy's was a tan with thin lettering, and Foxy's was a deep crimson with nothing but a star engraved. The bathroom door and another at the very end of the hall were the only plain ones. Curious, Nala tip-toed down the hall to the last door. She peered inside, finding nothing but black. It smelt old and dusty, so she closed the door and head back.

I got back on the couch and took the blanket off of the top to cover myself with. I reached as far as I could to grab one of the pillows so I could lie on it. With a yawn, I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

…

I awoke, frightened. Panting, I tried not to think of the nightmare that had just occurred. My family… My kitten… The tall man in black… Everything that went horrible just last night. I calmed myself down and hugged the Foxy plushie tightly.

"Everything alright in here..?" the door opened and Nala could see a familiar gold eye. She nodded.

"Alright," Foxy smiled, "Just a bit longer, okay? I'll be back in soon."

The door shut quietly. I sighed and looked at the clock to see how long I'd been asleep.

 _7 : 30 pm_

Quite awhile, I guess. After some time passed, Foxy emerged from his cove and into the room. He gave Nala a smile before sitting in his chair.

"You stole my pillow," he said, pretending to be shocked. I giggled and laid on it to tell him it was mine now. The other three came in as we were laughing.

"What's so funny in here?" Bonnie asked.

"I stole his pillow," I said. Bonnie gasped over-dramatically and Chica and I laughed at him.

"So, do anything fun?" Freddy asked, sitting down in his chair.

"Not really," I told him.

"Well, once the cleaning crew finally leaves instead of talking at the front, we'll take you out there," he smiled. I smiled back.

…

Freddy and I went out of Pirate's Cove. He helped me down onto the floor. I walked around, looking at all the brightly colored party hat and white covered tables. The floor was cold and tiled, the walls having various streamers. A red and checkered line went across the walls near the floor. I walked up and stepped onto the stairs to the stage. I noticed how Bonnie's guitar sparkled in the right lighting. Freddy's microphone was wireless, so he could take it around the stage. Chica's cupcake had tiny eyes with colored sprinkles and a yellow and white striped candle.

Suddenly, Freddy appeared beside me. I looked up at him with a smile.

"So, you like our stage, huh?" he asked.

"Mhm," I nodded.

"Freddy! Nala!" Chica called out, their attention turning towards her, "Movie time! C'mon!"

I grinned and rushed over to the smaller, more circular stage. Chica picked me up and I went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I sat on the couch excitedly. Foxy was putting a movie in.

"What'd you pick, Foxy?" Chica asked, sitting next to me.

"Finding Nemo," he beamed like a child. We all laughed and Freddy held the remote. As the movie started, I was completely hooked. Eventually I went over to Foxy's lap and we watched it together, Chica and Bonnie mostly watching us- Freddy switched between us and the movie. Once it was done, Foxy set me back onto the couch.

"Aye, I have to get to bed now," he said, "Don't stay up too late."

He left the room and I could hear a door down the hallway open and shut.

"Same here. Chica and Bonnie can probably stay up with you," Freddy said, leaving as well. Chica stood up and stretched.

"You leaving, too, Chica?" Bonnie asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah. I never expected so many kids to come to me today. It's always you or Freddy. Well, goodnight, you two!" she waved at us before going to her room.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Nala," he smiled. I giggled and pretended to go to sleep. "Awe, c'mon. Don't do that."

We both laughed with each other.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Do we have any games? Or another movie?" I asked.

"Hm… Oh! I know just the thing," he grinned and hopped up, rushing to what I guessed was his room. I got up and gathered my plushies. I sat on the couch again with them, sighing. I counted the seconds it took until he got back. He came back out with a colorful box. It said something is wobbly, purple lettering.

 **Quelf**

"What's… _Quelf_?" I asked, tilting my head as he got the board game set up.

"It's this fun and random game. I love it," he beamed. I giggled and chose my character.

…

"Eggs," Bonnie said.

"Bacon," I retorted.

"Waffles- Wait, no!" he groaned, covering his face and falling to his side in defeat. I laughed victoriously. Such a perfect red card for me.~

"I win. Again,~" I giggled.

"You sure you haven't played this game?" he asked, looking at me through his fingers.

"I'm sure," I smiled.

"One hundred percent?"

"One hundred percent."

"Alright," he sat up and looked at the time, "Geez. It's almost midnight. Well, gotta clean up and get to bed."

He ruffled my hair before starting to gather everything. I grabbed a few stray cards and handed them over. He picked up the box, looked at me, set it down, and helped me into bed- erm, couch. He tucked me in and made sure I was comfy. He gave me a soft smile and a kiss on my head.

"Good night, Nala. We'll hopefully see you when you wake up," he said and grabbed the box once more. He turned on a small lamp and shut the main light off before disappearing down the hallway. I hugged my plushies.

"Goodnight, Bonnie," I whispered before closing my eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber.

 **A/N: If you guys don't know what the red card is for the game _Quelf,_** **the card is called Scatter Brainz. It gives you two things such as:**

 **Breakfast Meals**

 **or**

 **Dinner Meals**

 **And you have to say things (such as for Breakfast) like _Waffles_ or _Pancakes_ or _Biscuits & Gravy _etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

4

 _I giggled happily, running around my family's living room in joy. My mother and father held each other close on our couch, smiling as I delightfully sat down. My kitten hid underneath our fancy Christmas tree. My mother reached over and grabbed a present for me._

" _Here you are, honey," she said in her soft voice. She gave me a bright blue box which was nicely wrapped in purple bows. With glee, I opened it quickly. I curiously opened the box. Inside, was nothing._

" _Momma…? There's no-" I stopped as soon as I looked up. I felt terror roughly grab my heart and lungs. My parents looked…_ _ **decayed**_ _. Their eyes were voids and their teeth were either rotten or gone. A dark, chunky liquid poured out of their eyes, nose, and mouth. I was too afraid to scream. I looked back down at the box and gasped. My sweet little kitten…_

 _She was a bloodied mess. Her insides were dumped out, her eyes dangling by the sockets, her bones were broken and shattered, some poking through the skin and fur, and blood matted her fur, making it rough and sticky. I threw the box across the room and looked back at the couch. My parents were missing. I felt arms grab me. I thrashed and screeched, not wanting to look at the grotesque faces of my beloved parents._

" _Wake up, Nala," my mother rasped in an eerie voice._

" _Nala, you must wake up," my father said to me, his voice growling and dark._

" _Wake up, Nala," they said together, their voices being a duet of horror and nightmarish sound._

I sat up quickly, panting heavily and looking around in a panic. Everyone was around me and looking at me with worry. I started to cry, realizing it was just a nightmare. Foxy took me into an embrace, trying to calm me down.

…

Foxy looked at Freddy with concern.

"Get some food and water for the poor lass," he said to him. Freddy nodded and quickly left.

 _Poor, poor girl… Seeing such tragedy must've taken a toll on her,_ Foxy thought. Each one of the others were woken up by the thrashing and screaming of the young girl. It frightened Foxy down to the core just thinking about what could have gone on in her home. She eventually calmed down, limp and exhausted in Foxy's arms.

…

I rested my head onto Foxy's chest. His arms and body was warm. My breathing began to steady as the tears had soon stopped. Chica sat next to me.

"Are you alright, Nala…?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not, Chica. You heard her earlier!" Bonnie whispered. He looked more worried than anything- like the world was going to fall apart. Freddy soon came back with water and a few cookies (which I had "humbly" accepted). I ate the cookies and sipped my water, staring off towards the coffee table.

"You doing alright…?" Freddy asked awkwardly. I nodded tiredly in response. Finishing up my water, Foxy continuously stroked my hair. It was soothing and made me very sleepy.

"Foxy, could she sleep in my room for tonight? Or at least let me sleep with her in here?" Chica asked. Foxy nodded and she left to get her things.

"What…" I yawned, "…time is it?"

"It's about three thirty. Why?" Foxy asked. I just shrugged. Chica soon came back in and shooed Foxy away so she could make her "bed" on the floor.

"I got this from here, guys," she told the others before turning to me. The others left us alone, three consecutive doors closing down the hall.

"I'm sorry I woke you up…" I apologized.

"There is _nothing_ to be sorry about, Nala," she said to me, taking my hand, "You had a really bad nightmare. It wasn't your fault at all."

She put a hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right here, but we both need some sleep. Here," she began, giving me a yellow pillow, "My favorite pillow. May it give you good dreams. Like a dream catcher."

I gave her a smile and said, "Thank you." I lied back down, the lucky pillow under my head. Chica tucked me in and made sure I was comfortable enough before turning off the light and lying down herself.

"Sweet dreams, Nala," she said.

"Good night, Chica…" I yawned and fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I woke up around five-something. My stomach growled loudly. Chica, who was dressed and ready, looked over to me and giggled.

"Morning, hungry," she ruffled my hair.

"Morning, Chica," I stretched and rubbed my eyes. I sat there for a moment, waking up. Bonnie soon emerged from hs bedroom and sat with us.

"Sleep well, Nala?" he asked. I nodded and got up off the couch. I stood there then walked down the hall to the bathroom.

…

Foxy awoke and readied himself for the day. He knocked on Freddy's door as he went by.

"Freddy! Wake up!" he called out. A soft grumble was heard on the other side of the door. Foxy chuckled and went to the living room. He sat in his chair.

"Where's Nala?" he asked Bonnie and Chica.

"I think she went to the bathroom," Chica said. Foxy nodded, knowing she was okay.

…

I walked back into the living room. I waved towards Foxy with a smile. Just then, my stomach growled again, making Chica laugh.

"C'mon, let's get you some food," she said and led me out towards the dining room, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

I nodded and waited. She came back with more fruit and water. She handed me a peach and took everything else in. I followed her, taking a bite of the sweet food in my hand. I started wondering if they ever got a day off. Chica set down the fruits and water. Freddy was finally up and sitting in his chair.

"Hey, do you guys ever stay here…? All day?" I asked. They thought it over.

"Well, there's holidays where we aren't open. Halloween is coming up, so that'd be our day off," Bonnie explained. I gasped.

"That's also my birthday!"

"Really?! O-M-Goodness, I have to plan for it!" Chica exclaimed. I grinned widely. Foxy let me sit upon his lap.

"Well, us three gotta go for now. See ya later, Nala," Freddy said after checking the time. The others left while Foxy was able to stay longer. I let my mind wander for awhile before getting an idea.

"Hey, Foxy…" I began.

"Hm? What is it, lass?"

"Since I lost both my mama and papa… could you be my new papa?" I turned to him. He looked shocked. Soon, his shock was replaced by a soft smile.

"If I seem like your new father to you, I'll be your new father," he said kindly. I smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, but soon set me down. "Now, I'll see you after closing. I love you, Nala."

"I love you, too, papa," I said as he left, closing the door behind him.

 **A/N: Sorry that took so long! I think I said this in my other fanfic, so I'll say it here;**

 **I'm working on FIVE DIFFERENT BOOKS. This re-write, Benevolence, Overtale, and two original ones that haven't been posted on here. I'll try my best to update, but with school and everything,it'll be awhile.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll post new ones soon (maybe)!**

 **Also! Please check out my One-Shots book! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

6

 _The day progressed as usual. Nala stayed at home while the others performed._

…

I was eating an apple while reading a book, my plushies all around me. I didn't notice the time until Foxy came in with a grin.

"Hello, lass. How you holding up?"

"Good," I said. I went to bite into my apple again when sudden pain shot through my mouth. "Ouch!"

I dropped it, holding my mouth. Foxy picked up the apple and rushed over to me.

"You alright, lass?" he asked in worry. I nodded.

"M-My tooth… it's wiggling," I say oddly as I wiggle it with my tongue. Foxy's worry changed into amusement.

"You have a loose tooth, lass. It means your adult teeth are coming in."

I grinned widely.

"I'm an adult!~" I exclaim happily. The others walked in soon after.

"What's all the commotion for?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm an adult! See?" I showe them my loose tooth. Freddy gave me a high five.

"Nice, Nala!" he chuckled. They were all happy that I was so excited about this.

…

"Time for bed, Nala," Chica said, picking me up and carrying me from her room to the couch. The dolls were gone now because Chica eventually agreed they were creepy.

"Chica! Bring her to me," Foxy called out from the hall. Chica groaned and picked me back up, my legs swinging. I giggled happily. Foxy smiled at us and took us into a room.

"Nearly forgot, but here ya are," he said, gesturing towards the room, "Your own room."

I gasped, taking in all of the blues and purples and greens. On my new bed was a mountain of stuffed animals. I squirmed out of Chica's grasp and leaped into the, giggling. Foxy walked over and tucked me into bed. I gave him a tight hug before he stood up.

"Good night, Nala," he said, softly smiling.

"Night, papa," I said before going to sleep.

…

Foxy and Chica left the room, turning off the light and letting the small girl sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I yawned and woke up slowly. The room was dark, but I could see the outlines of my stuffed animals and other knick-knacks Foxy had set up in here. I sat up and stretched, waking up. I noticed a tiny electric clock on the other side of the room.

 **5 : 54 am**

I snuck out of my bedroom and overheard a few inaudible voices.

"She's very fond of you, isn't she, Foxy…?" Freddy asked. I could almost hear his smile.

"Aye. I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a daughter…" Foxy responded, trailing off. There was a pause… then a sigh.

"Yeah… But, Foxy… What if she finds out about… _that day_?" Freddy asked. I tilted my head.

 _What day…?_

"She won't hopefully. Such young innocence should never know," he said sternly. I suddenly felt scared.

"Be prepared if she ever does, Foxy," Freddy told him. I raced silently to my room, trying to forget what I had just heard.

 _What day…? What is papa hiding…? Why do I feel so scared…?_

A knock sounded on my door and I jumped. Terrified, I hid in the closet.

"Nala…?" Freddy asked, opening my door. There was a lump that surprisingly looked like me on my bed. A chuckled came from him, "See ya later when you're up, Nala."

The door shut and I peeked out. I slowly walked out and climbed into bed, unable to go back to sleep. The door opened once more.

"Nala…?" Foxy asked. I closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. He walked over to me, stroking my hair with his hand. "Sleep well, Nala."

He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the temple then left. I felt calmer after that. I don't know what scared me or why I was scared. In my gut, I felt like something bad was going to happen. And soon.

…

Once the day was over, I was still hidden in my room. Bonnie knocked and walked in.

"Hey, Nala. Just seeing if you were alright. Were you tired?" he asked. I nodded. Chica came up behind him and they walked in, sitting next to me.

"You excited for tomorrow?" Chica asked with a smile. Oh yeah! It was my birthday tomorrow!~

"Yes!" I said excitedly. Chica giggled.

"You'll like what we got you. Even if it was on short notice," Bonnie smiled and winked. I laughed, but the thought from this morning crept in.

"Hey, Chica, Bonnie. What did papa do that was really scary…?"

The two went silent and looked at each other. Once happy bright faces were turned into worry and concern.

"Um… It was nothing, Nala… Nothing bad happened," Chica quickly said, putting on a bright smile. Bonnie squeezed my shoulder, also smiling.

"We're all waking up early tomorrow. Make sure you get to bed at ten," he said. They both stood up and left the room. I sat there, hands on my lap as I stared at the door. Now, they won't tell me anything. Suspicions and fears grew in my mind. I became confused to why they were hiding this from me. I sighed. I shouldn't be worried. Tomorrow's my birthday after all.

 **A/N: Happy Halloween everyone!~ Also, happy birthday, Hannah!~**

 **I hope you guys have an awesome holiday and you eat lots of candy (unless you get hyper easily, the _please don't heed my advice_ )! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to get more out!**

 **Bye-Bee!~**


	8. Chapter 8

Chica was the first to wake up. She was grinning by the time she had sprung out of bed. She rummaged through her closet to look for an outfit for that day. She got out a poofy, yellow dress with a sewn on apron and slid it over her head. She fixed her hair, placed a white headband in it, then went to getting her shoes. She looked at herself in her mirror and twirled. She was going to make this an _amazing_ birthday for Nala.

…

I woke up in my room a little bit groggy. It took me a few minutes to realize it was the day. My eyes sprung open and I grinned. I sprung out of bed and raced out to the living room. Chica and Bonnie were sitting there, waiting.

"Morning, Nala!~" they chirped. I ran up and hugged both of them tightly. Eventually, the other two walked in, and I hugged them as well. I noticed Foxy's pearly hook and tilted my head.

"How did you change your hook, Foxy?" I asked, thinking his hook was permanently attached. Foxy chuckled and took the hook part off, laughing at my wide eyes.

"Fascinated, are we?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed ahold of his arm and looked at it. Upon inspection, I noticed a tiny swirl going down the inside. The hook went on like a screw.

"Oh, okay," I said softly and let him have his arm back. Foxy chuckled once more and twirled the sharp object back on. He sat down in his chair, letting me climb up and sit in his lap soon after.f

"So, how old is our birthday girl?" asked Freddy as he sat down himself.

"Six!" I shouted excitedly. I was grinning so widely, I thought my mouth was about to split my face in two. That would be… very scary.

"Well, Nala, if you're six now, we'll have to teach you school stuff," Bonnie said.

"School Stuff?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yeah! Like math, history, etcetera, etcetera," he replied, smiling. I remembered my parents doing "math" before. They didn't like it. _At all_.

"Will I like it?" I asked him, frowning.

"Maybe. I don't know. That's for you to decide."

"Oh… Okay," I said and sat there quietly for awhile. Everyone was silent until Foxy spoke up.

"Why don't you go get ready then come back out for your gifts?" he told me, sending me off to my room to get ready.

…

I came back out with a loose braid and a dress Chica helped me pick out. Bonnie and the others grinned at me.

"Cute!~ If only I were a photographer," Bonnie giggled.

"You look fantastic," Freddy said, picking me up and grinning. I grinned along with him. We all went back to the living room for presents. Out of the last ones yet to open, Bonnie had gotten me a guitar, but it was acoustic, Chica had gotten me a stuffed bunny (She joked about it being Bonnie in an attempt to tease him, but to no avail because he agreed), and Freddy had made me a bowtie and tophat. I put on the bowtie and tophat then held the large acoustic.

"I'm a _fusion_ now!~" I giggled and badly strummed the guitar. Everyone laughed with me. This was going to be a great birthday.

Or so I thought.


	9. Attention!

Hey, everyone! So, I haven't updated this rewrite in awhile and I want to finish it to get it our of the way, but I have no effort for it. The fire I used to stoke doesn't burn as bright anymore. I apologize to those who enjoyed this fanfic, but I won't be writing it anymore. On my Wattpad (Supertalia_Girl1234) you can find the poorly written original. I'm not active on Wattpad and haven't been for a year or so, but I do hope you all enjoyed what you could here.


End file.
